Wonderful
by harley.doll
Summary: "If I fell in love with you, would you understand me dear?" Spencer helps Freddie navigate the maze that is Sam. Will be multi-chapter.
1. Junior Year

[AN: _Here's Chapter 1! While I promise I proofread this, I'm pretty sure there are still a couple mistakes floating around in there somewhere, and for those I apologize. As always I own nothing and thanks for reading!_]

Sometimes, secretly, when he was watching them smile and laugh and anticipate everything the other did, Spencer referred to Sam as his "freebie." He'd gotten one sister, and the cosmos decided to throw in a second, just for good measure. Spencer had always prided himself on being a good brother. In Carly's case that meant always being available for a laugh, advice, an iCarly segment or sometimes just a big old "squeezin' and squishin'" as he had come to call them. In Sam's, it meant hovering quietly in her peripheral vision, far enough away for her to feel independent, but close enough for her to know that she was never alone.

So when Freddie comes to him in January and says that every time she grabs his hand to flip him he feels sparks, Spencer's heart soars for her. (Or it did after he confirmed that Freddie had said "feels sparks" as opposed to "see spots," in which case they would be making a trip to Seattle General.) Patting Freddie on the back, he decides to share Spencer Shay's Two Biggest Secrets to Swaying Sam Puckett:

Number 1- You know the way to her heart; use it.

Number 2- You must be patient, no matter how long it takes; if you lose patience, you will never have another chance.

"But before you impart these rules grasshopper, you must ask yourself 'Is this what I truly want?'" Spencer smiles when Freddie nods slowly, still baffled at his heart's latest conclusion.

"Then godspeed young Benson."

In February Carly corners him in his room while Sam raids their refrigerator. He mentally bids the last spaghetti taco goodbye before tuning in to his sister's hushed interrogation.

"Why didn't you tell me Freddie likes Sam?"

"He came to me for support and guidance, and I didn't want to break his trust!" All he can do is cover his head with his hands as the slaps she delivers to his torso punctuate every word.

"You don't hide these things from your sister!" Soon enough the slapping ends and Spencer peeks through his fingers to see a faraway look in Carly's eyes. He pulls her into a big hug and kisses the top of her head.

"It's a guy thing," he says. "He was probably afraid that if he told you, you'd convince him to actually take the plunge."

"And you didn't?" Her voice is slightly muffled, due to half of her face being smothered in his shirt.

"Nope. I gave him what he needed to know and stepped back. I can't hold your hands forever you know," he says ticking her ribs. He smiles when she giggles and when Sam comes in to ask if they have any ham, he and Carly exchange a smile, sharing a secret.

A week later Freddie tells Spencer that Carly has threatened him with bodily harm if he even so much as _thinks_ about hurting Sam.

"Are you scared?" Spencer asks.

"Terrified. I didn't know Carly could be that scary," Freddie replies. He pauses for a second before continuing. "But I'm not scared enough to wimp out."

"Then that's a good start." And even though Freddie has questions running through his mind and written all over his face, Spencer doesn't elaborate. Because one day Freddie will step back from the trio and just watch the duo, and he'll see that even if he has Sam's complete trust, which Spencer warns him could take years, Carly will always be watching. Just like Sam would do for her.

It's not until April that Sam comes crashing into the apartment, a myriad of emotions evident on her face. Spencer is in the midst of a new statue and chalks the slammed door up to detention or a bad test grade as she flops onto the couch, her feet on his coffee table and her head on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. It's when Carly doesn't follow through the door a minute later, a reprimand sharp on her lips that Spencer finally looks at his tough little freebie. Coming down from his ladder and mimicking her position on the couch, he waits for her to break the silence.

"The nub gave me a pack of ham. Then he asked me out."

"Are we upset about the ham or the date?"

"He blindsided me. How could I give a well-thought out response with 12 pieces of perfectly packed ham staring at me?"

"We're upset because we said yes," Spencer surmised.

"It was a minor lapse in judgment. I'm setting him straight tomorrow."

"You could do that. _Or_ you could consider this the first time that Freddie Benson will _willingly _pay for your meal." When he looks over at her, she's pensive.

"I guess letting him be seen with me for one night couldn't hurt…" she muses. Spencer smiles and resumes looking at the ceiling.

"Where's Carly?"

"After I said yes he started smiling and so I hit him. After all these years it's like a reflex."

"Carly's making sure there's no internal bleeding?"

Sam nods. "Let the record show that said nub _did not_ stop smiling after the punch, proving that I should have hit him harder."

Spencer stays silent and finally, she sighs. "If this whole dating the nub thing is going to work, I have to stop hitting him, huh?"

"Baby steps kiddo. Just try to save the hits for when he _really_ deserves them."

She leans over resting her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a half hug. They stay like this until Carly walks in, reprimanding Sam for "rudely assaulting her future husband." Sam groans and Spencer laughs as Carly grabs Sam by the arm and drags Sam upstairs to do girly-type bonding things. Hanging his head over the couch, Spencer watches as Brune Baby Sister pulls Blonde Baby Sister upstairs and sees a small smile on Blonde's face that belies the grumbles she's giving Brune. Getting up to resume his sculpting, Spencer feels a slight tug in his chest.

_They're growing up_, he finally thinks to himself.


	2. Summer of Muted Aggression

Summer of Muted Aggression

[AN:_ Happy New Year! I am so sorry this took so long, but I didn't like what I had originally so I had to start over. Thank you for all the comments and I hope you enjoy this!_]

It takes some time for "Freddie likes Sam" to become "Sam admits that she doesn't hate Freddie as much as she says", but they figure it out at their own pace. It's the end of May and the school year is _this close _to being over, yet Spencer finds himself in Principal Franklin's office sitting beside a thoroughly disinterested Sam.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to be sitting in the principal's office some ten odd years after I graduated, but why am I here?" Spencer asks.

"You are here because Sam and I have had countless talks about keeping her hands to herself. Haven't we Sam?"

"Yes we have Ted," Sam says. She's slouched so low in her seat that Spencer makes a mental note to sculpt a rubber skeleton and name it after her.

"And in spite of our many discussions on the issue, Sam continues to assault and abuse her fellow students, so I decided that it was finally time for a principal-guardian conference," Franklin says.

Spencer nods seriously. "I understand. This is a very serious- wait 'guardian'? Where's Pam?" He directs this question to Sam who shrugs and suddenly becomes very interested with the ends of her hair.

"Sam has listed you as her guardian and primary emergency contact since seventh grade. Is this incorrect?"

Spencer glances at Sam. He feeds her, buys Carly clothes that Sam often borrows and he sees her in his apartment so often that he sometimes is surprised that she doesn't receive mail there yet. "No, I guess not."

"Good. Then let's officially begin."

It turns out that Mr. Howard caught Sam putting a football player in some crazy submission hold and when he grabbed her arm to pull her off he'd surprised her, causing her to jump and accidentally dislocate the boy's shoulder. This caused him to haul her directly to the principal's office where she loudly maintained that it was in self-defense until Principal Franklin came out and offered her half of his sandwich if she agreed to stay silent until he figured out what to do with her.

"I'm hoping that over the summer you can instill in Sam certain morals so that when she comes back she'll stop and think before pulling apart our athletes."

"I'll get right on that," Spencer replies. Sam shoots Spencer an amused "good luck with that" glance that Principal Franklin either misses or ignores.

"Great. Then you are both free to go."

Spencer's brow wrinkles. "But it's only 12:40," he says.

"Let's be honest here. Sam is putting more effort into sitting here looking bored than she'll put into her remaining classes. She is welcome to stay, but it may be better for all parties involved if you sign her out." Principal Franklin casts a wary look at Sam, who smiles in return.

"Thanks Ted. I mean, Principal Franklin," she amends when he raises an eyebrow. Spencer stands and shakes Franklin's hand.

"It was nice seeing you again," Spencer says.

"You too, Spencer. Maybe next time it will be under more pleasant circumstances."

Sam leads the way out of the office and as they walk to the parking lot Spencer finally questions her.

"Why did you put that kid into a submission hold?"

"Because he wouldn't apologize," Sam says calmly.

"For what?"

"Being unnecessarily rude." She doesn't elaborate and Spencer recognizes this as her "I've done something admirable and I'd rather take the specifics to my grave" voice, and so he starts the car and pulls out of the lot.

"A lady cut in front of me in line at the post office the other day but I didn't dislocate her shoulder," he points out. Sam mutters something unintelligible. "What?"

"He's a senior. He was making Freddie do his Chemistry homework and Freddie got a question wrong so he shoved him into a supply closet."

"Uh-huh." Spencer knows that Sam knows that they _both _know exactly how this sounds.

"First of all, with the extra homework, Freddifer has less time to devote to iCarly."

"Which is unacceptable."

"And second of all, only I have the right to violently shove Freddie into uncomfortably small spaces."

"You know that this is suspiciously similar to showing affection for Freddie right?"

"Yes," she says quietly.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sam remains silent. "Is there something you want to tell him?"

Sam leans back in her seat and exhales angrily. When Freddie and Carly finally get home from school Sam tells them the whole story and when it's over Spencer pretends to have his tongue stuck in the freezer. Carly comes in to help him and he has just enough time to explain that he was faking it before they hear Sam say "I'll be your stupid girlfriend. But _no _mushy stuff." Carly smiles so hard it threatens to split her face and Spencer smiles at the (admittedly, a little confused) look on Freddie's face.

"No mushy stuff," Freddie agrees, a slow grin forming on his face. "Except on Valentine's Day."

"_Especially_ on Valentine's Day. Now go make Mama a sandwich." They begin to argue about affection of all things and Carly tilts her head.

"Most perfect dysfunctional relationship ever," she says to Spencer.

"No doubt."

Three weeks into summer it becomes apparent that Sam is finally thinking before she assaults, but Spencer has a feeling that it has more to do with the way Freddie smiles at her when she resists the temptation than with anything he's said to her. It's Carly who points out that, really, all Sam needed was someone who believed without question that she could do it and Sam replies that she's getting older and pretty soon it will be three night stays in jail instead of overnight stays in juvie, but everyone (Sam included) knows she's lying. She appreciates that they don't call her on it.

The first weekend in July all three return from a trip to the mall, Carly looking strangely triumphant, Sam seething and Freddie trying to suppress laughter. Sam heads straight for the refrigerator while Carly and Freddie lean against the counter opposite Spencer and watch her demolish what's left of the previous night's dinner.

"I take it the mall trip didn't go so well?" Spencer says as he watches Sam. After all these years her appetite still amazes him.

"Some Science Club chick started flirting with Freddie while Sam and I were in Build-A-Bra," Carly says.

"I tried to warn her, but Sam saw her before I could," Freddie continues. "She actually stayed pretty calm until she kissed my cheek."

Spencer hesitates. "Do I want to know what happened next?"

"Sam flipped her into the fountain," Carly says calmly.

"So why do you look so happy?"

"Because I was right!" Carly says, raising her voice and peeking around Spencer to look at Sam.

"Non-violent physical contact isn't my thing," Sam growls from behind Spencer.

"If you would just hold Freddie's hand every once in a while, girls would know he was taken and they'd stop hitting on him!"

"That's what the hickeys are for!"

"No!" Spencer shouts and covers his ears. Hearing his baby sisters discuss hickeys is _not _on today's agenda.

Sam storms by with her plate in hand and heads upstairs, Carly hot on her heels. "And what about when they can't see the hickeys, huh? What then, Sam?" Their raised voices fade and Spencer uncovers his ears as he and Freddie welcome the silence.

"Into the fountain. That's pretty impressive," Spencer says. Freddie nods and chuckles.

"I think it was either that or into the pretzel cart, but Carly likes the guy who works there."

"I'm going to ignore that last comment and instead say 'I'm very glad Sam is showing more self control.'" Freddie nods again and there is a slight lull in the conversation. From what he can hear, the girls' conversation has thankfully turned from hickeys to how far this 'nerd chick' flew. "How do you feel about the whole hand holding thing?" Spencer asks.

"To be honest, I'm so used to it preceding violence that I'm a little nervous about it too." Freddie gives a little shrug before continuing. "It'll happen when it happens."

Spencer grins and reaches over to ruffle Freddie's hair. "It appears you have truly mastered Rule Number Two," he says. "I'm proud."

Freddie smiles and runs a hand through his hair, disheveling it even more. "Thanks."

The next night they're driving home from B.F. Wang's and Carly discreetly elbows Spencer and lifts her chin towards the rear view mirror. As they stop at a red light Spencer glances in the mirror and smiles as he sees that Sam and Freddie's fingers are loosely interlaced.

"Ah, young love," he whispers.

"I heard that," Sam says, and the car erupts in laughter.

The first time Spencer sees "I love you" written blatantly all over Sam's face is in August when Freddie gives Sam frozen Fat Cakes in the middle of another Seattle heat wave.

"They make Fat Cake popsicles?" Sam cries out when he hands her the first one. He laughs as she tears it open excitedly.

"No. I put a couple in the freezer last night. You like Fat Cakes in every other form, so I figured…" Freddie doesn't get to finish his sentence because Sam leaps at him, pressing kisses all over his face and throwing her "no weak and girly displays of affection in front of another breathing human being" rule out the window. Spencer quietly retreats to his room when Sam's lips finally find Freddie's and laughs when, a moment later, he hears Sam offer Freddie a bite of her treat. Later, when Freddie is shoving as many Fat Cakes as possible into Spencer's freezer and Spencer compliments him on his ingenious use of Rule Number One, Freddie just grins broadly and Spencer knows that the emotion on Sam's face did not go unnoticed.

One night, after the last iCarly of the summer, Freddie comes downstairs and walks out of the apartment without a word to Spencer, slamming the door behind him. Sam storms down soon after, locks the door and then throws herself onto the couch. After these shows of anger, Carly's quiet descent is almost anticlimactic.

"What happened?" Spencer asks.

Carly shakes her head. "They won't say. Can Sam spend the night?"

"Of course." He looks at Sam who is the picture of nonchalance. Except for the slight quiver in her lip and the way she's wrapped her arms around her body in what may or may not be an attempt to console herself. Carly brings two bottles of cream soda into the living room and hands one to Sam. Together they sit and sip and stare at the television, neither one actually paying any attention to the screen. At one Spencer finally sends them upstairs and when Carly comes to say good night he pulls her into a hug.

"She'll talk when she's ready," Carly says more to herself then to him. He kisses the top of her head and she follows Sam up to her room, leaving Spencer to turn off the television and clean off the coffee table. As he tosses the bottles into the trash can he pauses at the refrigerator and looks at the picture of the two of them he'd taken when they were nine or ten. He smiles softly and takes the picture down and reads what he wrote on the back after their first big fight and teary reunion.

_Tomorrow it will all seem silly. _With a smile, Spencer replaces the picture and heads into his room.

The next morning he's sitting on the counter trying to decide between making breakfast or waking the girls and heading to Galini's when Sam comes downstairs. She slides onto a stool and begins to idly play with the Shays' giant gummy bear.

"Hey Spence?" She's trying to sound casual, but instead it comes out slightly vulnerable and Spencer arches an eyebrow at the softness of her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in happily ever after?"

"Like the mushy fairy tale 'and they rode off into the sunset' happily ever after?"

Sam nods. "Uh-huh."

"Not really. But not because I don't think people can't be together forever," he clarifies quickly when he sees the slightest shadow cross her face. "I've just never heard of a relationship where everything is perfect all the time."

"So then what's the point of marriage? Or of making any kind of commitment ever if it's not going to work out in the long run? It's just a big disappointment for everyone."

"I didn't say it was impossible kiddo. There are plenty of relationships that last until each person's dying day. But those relationships aren't magical; they take work. And every so often there are fights about who promised what and about whose turn it is to cook or clean or whatever, but you have to be okay with the fights. You have to remember that at the end of the day, this is the person you want to be with forever. One fight doesn't signify the end of the world."

"Freddie and I had a fight yesterday," she reveals. Her voice has gotten progressively softer. "A real one."

Sam and Freddie's relationship was one built on what Carly called "affectionate violence". There were always love taps and bumps and the occasional gentle insult thrown, but they were often followed by more obvious shows of affection; they hadn't had a real fight since Freddie told Sam that Bolivian bacon couldn't possibly be better than Guatemalan bacon.

"What happened?" Spencer questions her gently.

"He said he loved me. And I told him that everything was working just fine without those stupid words and that he was going to jinx it. And he told me that I was being ridiculous and that if I was relying on superstition to keep us together then maybe we need to talk and I told him that he's not always right and he said neither are you and instead of just telling him that I wasn't going to say it back, I told him I didn't love him and then he left." The end of the story is all told in one breath and Spencer has to take a few moments to process what she's said.

"You've been showing it for months now, how does saying the actual words make it any different?" Spencer asks as he hops down and moves to lean against the side of the counter.

"I'm scared," she says quietly. "Up until now it's all been perfect and I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. Like what if a new girl joins the AV Club, or what if his mom sets him up with some anti-bacterial chick, or…"

"Or what if nothing happens? What if everything stays the way it's been and you guys live, for lack of a better term, happily ever after. It won't be perfect, but nothing in life is." Sam doesn't look up at him as he stands up straight and moves directly in front of her. "Come here." She presses her face into his chest and he hugs her tightly. "As well as he knows you, he knew what he was getting into. He loves you for you Sam. You know that."

"I push people away."

"When you're scared, yeah you do."

"But he won't let me push him away."

"Nope. That's what you do when you love someone."

She takes a deep breath. "I don't want to be scared anymore. But I don't know where to start."

"He's right across the hall. You could start there." Sam holds on for a few more seconds before letting go and sitting back. Spencer snags a dish towel from the other side of the counter and dries her eyes. He gently flattens her hair before stepping back. "There, now you look all pretty." Sam chuckles and Spencer smiles back. He leans forward and kisses her forehead. "Go on. I'll be right here."

Sam smiles softly at him. "Thanks Spencer," she says. She slides off the stool and makes her way to the door. As she opens it and crosses the hall, Spencer takes her vacated seat. He hears her knock and soon after, the door swings open. "I'm sorry," he hears her blurt. "For everything. I'm scared and instead of talking I isolate. It's what I do."

"I know. I'm scared too," Freddie replies. From where Spencer sits he can see Freddie take Sam's hands in his own. "I'll stop pushing you to talk."

"And I'll stop pushing you away," she answers. Spencer smiles again as Freddie folds Sam into his arms.

"I love you Puckett. Nothing can jinx it."

"I love you too." It comes after a brief silence and it's so low that if Spencer hadn't been straining to catch every word he would have missed it. He slides off of the stool as quietly as possible and dashes up to Carly's room. Carly jumps when he slams the door.

"She said it!" he stage-whispers across the room. A look of confusion crosses Carly's face.

"Who said what? And why are we whispering?"

"Sam told Freddie that she loves him!" Carly's eyes widen in shock and Spencer makes it across the room just in time to muffle her screams of happiness. "Use your inside voice," he whispers. "They're in the hallway." Carly nods and he moves his hand.

"I can't believe it! She said it? I mean she's been saying it indirectly forever but she finally _said_ it? The words? All three?"

"Yes yes yes!"

"Aw, next we'll be planning their wedding!"

"I wouldn't say that to her just yet."

"Say what to who?" Sam questions from the doorway. One hand has opened the door and the other grips one of Freddie's tightly. Spencer is saved from having to answer when Carly's happy shriek is finally allowed to fly free. She runs to Sam and hugs her tightly. Sam hugs her back with one arm as she gasps for breath. "Carls, you're crushing my ribs."

Carly lets her go and immediately latches on to Freddie, squeezing the air from his lungs as well. "I just love you both so much!"

"We love you too. Now relax, Fredward can't breathe." Carly releases Freddie and she and Sam laugh as he gasps for breath. "We came up because we're hungry and this is the cheapest place in town."

"You know, as much as you eat you should probably learn to cook," Spencer comments as he passes by them and heads for the stairs.

"She _can _cook," Freddie tells him hoarsely as he rubs his side. "She's just too lazy to do it."

"Yup," Sam says proudly. "Mama makes the best food you'll never taste."

They head back downstairs where Carly fusses because Sam and Freddie left the door open and Sam whines that she's starving and Freddie asks if they recorded the latest episode of Celebrities Under Water and Spencer just smiles as what passes for normalcy around here returns.

"Who wants Galini's for breakfast?"


	3. Senior Year, Fall Semester

[AN: _Here it is, the way too long awaited third chapter! Let me start by saying I am the worst updater ever and in no way do I deserve all of your kind comments and responses. Which reminds me: _THANK YOU_ x1,000,012 to all of you who have read, commented, kept up with and alerted this story. All of your responses mean more to me than you'll ever know! I hope you like this!_]

[P.S.: _I'm not sure whether or not an Eastern Seattle U exists, but if it does, it's in no way affiliated with my little story. I still own nothing._]

Before Spencer knows it, it's September, they're back in school and Carly is waxing happy, if not philosophical, about prom, skip days and graduation dresses. Sam has only expressed interest in the second and Spencer can't help but laugh when Freddie points out that for Sam every other Friday is senior skip day.

"Calm down kiddo," he says to Carly. "I know you're excited but give your big bro a chance to adjust okay?"

"Growing up is a natural part of life. Just like being super excited to finally be getting out of high school." Sam lifts her hand for a high five which Carly gleefully returns. "Is your mom taking it any better?" she asks Freddie, leaning around Sam. All three are lounging on the couch, Freddie facing the TV with his arm across the back of the couch, Sam with her back against Freddie's side and Carly with Sam's legs in her lap.

"She's stopped bursting into tears every time I leave for school," he says darkly. "But this morning she hugged me for seven minutes. I was blue by the time she let go."

"Did you expect anything different from Cra-, I mean her?" Sam has made a conscious effort to stop referring to Ms. Benson as "Crazy" (when Freddie is around) and it has taken months, but Freddie appreciates the progress.

"Nope. Guess not," he says with a small smile. He presses a little kiss to Sam's temple and Sam elbows him with as much restraint as she can muster. Spencer smiles at the happy twinkle he sees in her eye.

"Since you just referred to Mrs. Benson as a person, I won't point out that you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen," Carly teases with a smile. Sam raises an eyebrow, but can't help grinning back.

"Watch it, Shay," she replies lightheartedly. She nudges Carly's leg with her shoe and Spencer wishes that they could stay like this forever.

Except _not _on his couch.

Freddie's mom has insisted that he apply to the most prestigious schools in the country even though he's told her countless times that he just wants to stay in Washington. Carly has applied to five of her top twelve schools already and has dragged Sam on each of her tours because "I've worked too hard to keep you out of correctional facilities to just let you screw it up once I leave," by which she means "You have potential that will go untapped if I don't make you do this and trust me, you'll regret it." Sam always responds with "I would so _own _prison," which means "I know. Thanks."

In October Freddie starts searching for the best art programs in Washington on Spencer's laptop (after diligently swearing not to open _any _type of communication from Socko). He knows Sam could make it into an art program, but he's not so sure how well she'll respond to him making inquiries behind her back and he asks Spencer how he should approach her with this information.

"In public. And maybe near a hospital." Freddie pales and Spencer pats his shoulder supportively. "She's going to hate this regardless, so just go for it."

So now, while he and Carly are studying for a sociology test and Sam's showing Spencer gross Splashface videos, Freddie makes his move.

"So, I looked at the web site for Eastern Seattle University. They require a certain SAT score and an essay to get in to their art program."

Sam snorts. "That was a waste of time. You can't draw."

"You can."

"Why would I subject myself to another four years of school? I think I'd actually prefer death."

"I thought you'd say something like that, so I've already sent an inquiry letter and some of your drawings. They want to meet you."

"No."

"I set up an interview for next weekend."

"I'm going to break your arm."

"Jimmy's House of Ribs is five minutes from campus."

_Well played_, Spencer thinks as Sam's fingers freeze over the keyboard. "The Jimmy's House of Ribs that has been on the Food Channel four times?" she asks.

"Yup."

"And has been voted 'Best Rib Joint on the West Coast' for six years running?"

"The very same."

"When do we leave?"

In a week it's all four of them on the road again and Sam refers to the group as "Sam Puckett and posse" when the tour organizer asks for her name. After the tour is her interview and while she's still cracking jokes and loudly complaining of hunger she has a death grip on Freddie's hand and grows quiet when they reach the art building. Spencer places an arm around her shoulders and bends down to whisper in her ear.

"They'll love you." She doesn't respond as he removes his arm, but as they enter the building she looks up at him for reassurance. He nods and she takes a deep breath and follows a professor named Dawn to the department head's office. It takes 45 minutes for her to reappear and she refuses to answer any questions until they reach Jimmy's. Carly is practically leaning across the booth in anticipation and Spencer doesn't bother pulling her back because he feels the same way.

"So? What'd they say?" Freddie asks.

Sam keeps them waiting, calmly flipping through her menu before replying. "All Mama's gotta do is send in her SAT scores."

"So they liked you? I mean of course they liked you, you're awesome, but they liked you?" Carly asks slightly frantic.

"Yup. She said I was a 'strong candidate' and that once they get my scores it'll be smooth sailing." At this point Sam tries to lean back nonchalantly but Carly leans even further across the table for a hug just as Freddie pulls her in for a kiss. When they finally let her go she's literally beaming. She lets Spencer pull her around to his side of the table and he kisses the crown of her head.

"Told you so," he whispers into her hair.

Sam throws her arms around him. "Thanks Spence." Then lunch arrives and all thoughts of school go right out the window, but the pride that swells Spencer's chest sticks around for the next four years.

Sam spends the day after Thanksgiving with the Shays because her mom's newest boyfriend is an ex-trucker and his idea of Thanksgiving was a jumbo bag of Corn Nuts and a steady flow of Red Bull.

"Which is an improvement from last year," Sam points out once she sees their slightly horrified faces. "But Mama still has lots to make up for."

"Didn't you invite her to your aunt's house for Thanksgiving?" Carly asks Freddie.

"Yeah, but I let it slip that my mom is only the third craziest member of our family so she declined."

"Dude, _why_ would you tell her that?" Spencer asks, making the girls laugh and Spencer remembers that one year from now, they'll be telling him about their freshman year and organizing how and when they'll get home for Christmas. Brushing the thought from his mind he makes them all Spencer's Super Special Day After Thanksgiving sandwiches and, predictably, Sam is the only one to finish hers _and _half of Carly's.

It snows the night before school ends in December and everyone is about 97 percent sure that school will just be cancelled. Carly is intently watching the news for cancellation announcements and loudly shushes Spencer every time the Rs come up. As Richfield Elementary's two hour delay scrolls across the screen Sam strolls in.

"What goes-"

"Shhh!" Carly waves an arm at Sam while her eyes stay glued to the screen.

Sam raises an eyebrow and directs her gaze to where Spencer sits on the floor in the kitchen. Spencer shakes his head. _She's been like that for three hours,_ he mouths to her. Sam glances back at the screen in time to see Ricky's Day Care fade into George A. Rift Middle School. Carly groans and falls over, burying her face in a pillow.

"Still no word?" Spencer asks. He's met with a series of muffled syllables that he assumes mean no. Sam pauses on her way to the kitchen to rub Carly's shoulder.

"Cheer up, Carlotta, it's only eleven. There's still plenty of time." Carly speaks into the pillow again and Spencer begins to wonder how she can breathe, let alone form words. "Yeah I know," Sam replies. "Maybe you should check channel seven. They're usually on top of their cancellations." Carly blindly gropes for the remote as Sam continues her journey to their refrigerator.

"How can you understand her?" Spencer asks as Sam digs for a cream soda.

"Years of practice," Sam replies. She finally finds what she's looking for and walks around the island. "What are you doing?"

"Building a baby bottle bot." Spencer says this as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"That explains the billion tiny soda bottles." There are about forty within Spencer's reach and even more that have rolled into the kitchen and living room. "Did you drink all of these?"

"Nope. Socko drank half and I drank half and now my hands won't stop shaking." Spencer pauses to regard his hands with a look that falls between anger and confusion. "Want to help me make sure I don't glue gun my eyelids shut again?"

Sam casts a glance in Carly's direction. "It looks like she's gonna be catatonic for a while. Why not?" She toes aside a few of the bottles and takes a seat on the floor. They work for a while and as she's starting the baby bot's arm Spencer realizes that she is in no way dressed for the attack of the elements going on outside. He whispers to her as Carly gives him what he's started calling her 'the Qs are starting be quiet now' warning look.

"Did you walk all the way here like that?"

Sam looks genuinely confused for a minute before she looks down to regard her own outfit. "Oh. No, I was at Freddie's. But his mom went all Marissa on me so I left."

"Avoiding conflict. Good for you."

"More like 'avoiding psycho'."

Spencer tries, and fails, to stifle his laughter. Sam grins at him as noise bursts from the living room.

"YES! It's closed!" Carly leaps up from the couch and begins dancing happily. "Christmas break has officially started!" Running to the kitchen Carly grabs Sam's arm and pulls her to her feet. "Get your boyfriend then get dressed. We're making a snowman on the roof!" She pushes Sam in the direction of the door before gabbing Spencer's arm. "You too!"

It takes Carly all of seven minutes to finally get everyone to the roof and Spencer has to admire her determination. But the snowman plans fall through when Freddie and Spencer start throwing snowballs and an all out war breaks out. Sam flourishes in the face of (friendly) adversity and the light in her eyes is so bright that really it's no wonder Freddie gets distracted and consequentially, hit in the neck and head four separate times. Eventually they call a truce because toes are frozen and snow is in some very uncomfortable places. In the stairwell Freddie notices (or pretends; Spencer held to door for her on the way inside and had seen nothing) that there's a snowflake caught in Sam's eyelashes and he uses that excuse to cup her chin and spend thirty seconds trying to free it. Spencer glances at them before continuing down the staircase and the fact that Freddie can never mask his emotions becomes glaringly obvious. That night on the staircase between the eighth and ninth floors of Bushwell Plaza Freddie's puppy love becomes full blown, I-never-want-to-be-without-you love and when Sam finally opens her eyes the look on Freddie's face doesn't cause her to panic or run; instead she smiles and calls him a sentimental nub. Spencer and Carly make it to the door leading to their floor just before Sam leans in and gives Freddie what Carly will begin to refer to as "the most romantic snow day kiss ever given by a Puckett," a name that will make Sam cringe and grin simultaneously for years to come.


End file.
